


I'll Help You Forget

by Mesa_Boogie



Category: The Avengers (2012), frosthawk - Fandom
Genre: Frosthawk - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesa_Boogie/pseuds/Mesa_Boogie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki sends Clint to spy on Stark tower and gather intel, not knowing that Clint is falling in love for a certain red headed female. Loki has to do as he must to keep his archer's attention on him and him alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Help You Forget

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be turned into a collab doushinji comic (in the works) between a good friend and I on my DA and Tumblr. We'll be linking between the pages, so you can't miss out. ^^  
> DA: http://aku-x-fox.deviantart.com/  
> 

“Agent Barton.”

Clint Barton adverts his gaze from the window in one of the world’s tallest skyscrapers, where a red headed woman is undressing. Her body is mesmerizing and sucking him in, but he answers to his com-link call, lowing his scope.

“Yeh, boss?” he asks, waiting for the return of Loki’s out of touch language to come over the com-link.

“Where are you?” Loki asks, and Clint sighs, his whole body rattling.

“Spying on Stark tower, as you ordered me to, boss.”

“You’re watching that woman again, aren’t you, Barton?”

“Yes, sir,” Clint replies. With this mind control, Clint can not tell a lie to Loki. Giving him the whole and utter truth of all matters.

“Return to base, Barton. I do not like you wanting her. She’ll cause you to go soft. You are of no use to me soft.”

“But boss...”

“Do not argue with me, Barton, you would not win on the matter.”

Clint hisses lowly under his breath, looking back at the window, but the red headed woman is gone. Clint turns with his bow, calling down a quinjet waiting for him to take him back to base. Strapping himself in and watching as they lift back up into the air. Returning to Loki’s secret base, hidden from SHEILD’s eyes with Clint’s main help and intel. Arriving back, Clint quickly makes a trip to his cell, carefully putting away his bow and quiver.

“Barton.”

He turns slowly to face Loki standing in the doorway. Clint drops his head and gaze away from the god.

“Barton. Swear to my that you will not return to Stark tower just to spy on that woman.”

“Yeh, sure, boss,” Clint answers lowly.

“For you are mine, hawk.”

Clint’s head snaps up to stare at Loki’s smiling face. That smile is haunting and strikes a cord in his heart. He is Loki’s and he always will be with the Asgardian god.

“Yeh, boss,” Clint answers and nods his head.

“Inform me, what do the Avengers have planned?” 

Clint has the down on all that goes on inside Stark tower. Having tampered with Stark’s A.I. system and bugged every floor with mics and cams. His favorite is the one he put in the red headed woman’s room. Watching that feed secretly when Loki is not around. 

“At his moment,” he pulls on a pair of headphones, turning to his laptop, which all the feeds run through, tapping in to Stark tower. Listening to Fury’s voice and Tony’s snarky comebacks. Hearing Thor’s boasting voice and a sigh of the woman he has fallen for. “Nothing much, boss. They are still arguing amongst each other and I foresee that taking awhile to settle down,” he pulls off the headphones and looks back up at Loki.

“Very well, but you inform me if anything comes up that is valuable to our attack on the Avengers,” Loki’s voice is low and all one note. This is followed by a moment of utter silence in which Clint thinks Loki is gone from his room, so he turns on the feed and cam from the red headed woman’s room. “Barton!” Clint’s head snaps around his heart pretty much tries to jump out of his chest. Loki is still standing in the doorway, staring at him with wide eyes of anger. Clearly not pleased with Clint’s new found obsession. “Come, out of your nest. We need you out here,” Loki gestures with his hand and Clint gets back up on his feet, following the god out of his room. Weaving around all the people Loki has working for him and down a long corridor. Side stepping the drops of water that have worked it’s way through the ground and through the cracks in the cement tunnel.

“Where are we going, boss? I thought you said I was needed for help and this...” Clint trails off as Loki unlocks a large steel door. “Is your chambers,” Clint finishes and steps in front of Loki, entering the spacious room first. There are chains dangling from the ceiling a bed made up of blankets over in the corner, much like a bird’s nest.

“Yes, it is, Barton. And I lie, remember?” Loki smiles cooly. “Most of the time, I lie. But I need your help with something,” he shuts and locks the door behind them slowly. Clint hearing the latch slide in place.

“Right, boss, anything,” Clint nods his head, turning around to face Loki once more. The god slowly sheds off his heavy coat to the floor with a thud. Then comes the chest plate and the long wraps of leather that criss-cross down his body. Clint takes a shaking step back, but his eyes stay focused on Loki stripping off all his clothing. In no time, revealing his pale fine porcelain skin to Clint. Loki then approaches, walking toward his pallet on the floor, crouching low and searching between the bedding till he pulls out a small jar of ointment. 

“Come closer, Barton,” Loki calls to him and he obeys, stepping closer to the bed and looking down on Loki. In the light of the room, he sees long marks marring the smooth skin of his expansive back. The skin is in flamed and red, the gouges are deep and the smell is sharp of death.

“Loki...”

“No questions, Barton. I will not answer them. I just need you to put this ointment into the wounds.” Loki orders as he lays himself prone on his bedding. Clint taking a few temping steps forward, leaning down to take the jar into his hands.

“You sure, boss?”

“Barton, I want this all gone. That ointment you are holding, is the only way to diminish the pain and heal the wounds. Now just work it into the gouges, please, they sting.”

Clint nods his head, kneeling down beside Loki now on the floor, unscrewing the cap to the jar. Bringing it up to his nose for a sniff, sneering at the stench. “This stuff smells awful!”

“It works wonders.”

Clint sighs as he dips two fingers in, drawing them back out slowly. The ointment is very viscous and sticks mainly to Clint’s fingers, some of it dripping back into the jar. He feels he could gag at the smell, but keeps his cool. Bringing his ointment covered fingers down to Loki’s back, working it into the deep gouges and listens to his boss moan lowly. At least Clint takes it as a moan, different than a groan. But the moan is filled with only what Clint could describe as pleasure. Working the ointment into the wound with a gentle circular massage. 

“How did you get these, boss?”

“None of your business, Barton,” Loki hisses, so he continues putting the ointment on. “I had returned to Asgard and was captured by the guard. My fault, I did no conceal myself better. I was taken in front of the king and I took lashings. I escaped, returning back to Midgard with my remaining magic,” he sighs.

“Lashings,” Clint traces the gouges, shuddering deep inside as he envisions the pain from the whip tip. It must have been a claw, the only thing that could make gashes this deep into the skin. He finds himself leaning down to kiss the top of Loki’s spine, the back of his neck. Parting his long raven dark hair, leaving feather light trail of kisses. “They shouldn’t have treated you like that, boss.”

“Clint,” Loki hisses, arching his back up while pushing himself to sit up. Turning to pin Clint with bright haunting green eyes and a smile on his tight thin lips. Clint stares momentarily before nodding his head, his job is done and now to be paid. He allows Loki to force him to lay on his back, watching the long slender white fingers working on opening his vest and shirt. Those same fingers sliding over his skin and across his collar bones. Loki leaning in closely, the smell of burning wood filling his nose as Loki’s lips press firmly against his. A warm tongue gently sweeping over his own and Clint willingly opens his mouth and soul to Loki.

“Such a good little hawk,” Loki smiles. “My best little slave. If only they all could be as cooperative as you,” Loki purrs lowly in Clint’s ear, gently blowing before pulling back. Leaving Clint a little stunned at what just happened. “Leave my chambers now, Barton, I have no more use of you this evening.” Clint sits up now, shaking his head and staring. “You heard me, Barton,” Loki turns away from him. “Leave. But do not return to watching the Avengers. You are done, there, Barton.”

Clint slips out the heavy door, shutting it behind him as slowly as he can. Heading back down the dark corridor, out among the others at work on the tesseract and back to his nest of a room. His heart feeling torn in two between the red headed woman and Loki. He grabs his bow and swings his quiver across his back. Slipping out of the compound, into the darkness as he goes against Loki’s orders. Perching himself at level with Stark tower, spying through his scope into the rooms. Searching for the red headed woman. With no success, he growls lowly. His whole body tensing at the feeling of someone standing behind him. Turning slowly and seeing that it’s Loki. His green eyes narrowed in to cold slits of anger, the scepter clutched tightly in his right hand.

“What did I tell you, Barton?” he growls out. “You’ve disobeyed my orders. You are returning with me.”

“But, boss,” Clint whines softly, standing to his feet and facing Loki now.

“Barton,” Loki hisses, “I will show you that I am better than that woman!” Loki swings the scepter to his side in a wide arc, “then that will get her off your mind.” Clint blinks a few times, staring blankly at Loki, not even thinking what could be rolling around in Loki’s mind.

“How?”

“I will show you when you come back to base with me,” Loki holds out his left hand and Clint turns things over in his head before offering to take the trickster’s. “Wise choice, Barton,” Loki grins at him and he feels a shudder working down his spine to his tail bone. In a moments notice, they are back underground in Loki’s chambers. The trickster having preformed one of his teleportation spells and it has Clint’s head spinning. Weaving back from Loki, loosing his balance and landing on his arse, looking all together ridiculous. “Barton?”

“Yes, boss?” he pulls himself back up and checks that his bow is still in one piece before lifting his gaze up to Loki. Loki’s face is soft, no more hard etched lines of anger or hatred. No, and his eyes are no longer dull, but a bright green of the wide open sea. Something else is there too, dancing behind those mysterious eyes. Something that Clint can’t quite place.

“Barton,” Loki speaks low, taking a step up closer to him and laying a hand against Clint’s left cheek and Clint finds himself almost instantly calming down. Loki’s lips pull in a tight smile upon noticing this and Clint can’t help but smile slightly back at him, straightening his posture.. “Barton, my little hawk.” Clint nods his head up and down, knowing his little nicknames well from Loki and how they feel right in his heart, not teasing. Feeling the warmth of Loki’s breath as he whispers things into his ear that he can’t even begin to understand. Taking it that Loki must be speaking Asgardian to him, picturing that it equals to sweet nothings that lovers whisper into each other’s ears.

He opens his eyes once more to gaze into Loki’s before feeling the tricksters lips against his own. The contrast sends a shudder through his body and he can’t help a moan that escapes his lips. Loki’s lips turn in a smile and Clint takes that he liked that, that is what he wanted to hear out of him. Feeling cold fingers traveling down his neck and under his black combat shirt. Fingers working and peeling the clothing away from Clint’s torso, leaving his skin exposed to the damp cool air of the small room. Those same fingers tickle over his pectorals and down his abs, following the dusky blond trail from his belly button down into his pants. He inches his hips back, flinching and hearing Loki’s growling disapproval.

“Stay still, Barton, so I may pleasure you. At ease, my little hawk, I will not hurt you.”

Clint nods his head and wills himself to stay still, to tell himself that he is not ticklish. Closing his eyes again and trying to focus just on Loki’s skillful traveling fingers as they work over his skin and rub over his hips. He can’t help but moan again, this time thrusting his hips forward and meeting Loki’s approval, a hand to his crotch and teasing squeeze. “Boss,” Clint wheezes, feeling his cheeks flush with heat as his eyes seem to roll back in his skull with the crush of pleasure bearing down on him at this very moment. His body instantly heated and turned on by Loki’s attention towards it.

He feels his fingers curling and clenching tightly before he raises his fingers to settle on Loki’s cheeks. Moving up and sliding through his long raven black hair. Feeling the trickster’s body give a slight hesitation, followed by a pleasure filled shudder. So Clint takes it as a shudder. Pulling his boss’s face down close, opening his mouth to claim Loki’s. Pushing his tongue inside and running it against the roof of the of other male’s mouth. Things quickly escalating till Clint has Loki pinned beneath him on the make shift bed. Straddling his narrow pale white naked hips and his hands pushing down against that hollow belly. His mind quickly thinks to Loki does not eat enough, but in another second it is drawn back to the fact of the matter. His pushes the heel of his right palm up the back of Loki’s firm shaft. The jutting vein underneath throbbing with pent up blood; watching the grin on the trickster’s face, egging him on to go further. Further being pushing himself the other male, having him take him to the hilt. The feeling of being completely enveloped, to be held in the arms of an Asgardian god, the red headed woman is completely gone from his mind and leaves Clint gasping and moaning like a whore. Working his hips in a timely manner to Loki’s own pleasured moans. Studying his contorted face with every jerking moment that sends shocks up his spine to his brain. One hand quickly wrapping and squeezing around Loki’s shaft, yanking it in time with his thrusts, rocking the other male’s body.

“Is...this...what you were...looking for, boss?” Clint asks begin thrusts and panting to catch his breath. Feeling sweat trickling down his body from his forehead to down his back.

“More so, my little hawk,” is what he replies and Clint nods his head, keeping up his end as he works them both into a sex crazed frenzy that ends with both of them sticky. Loki having cum just in time with Clint, the rattling still shaking through his body. Leaning down and in to capture Loki’s lips while he can. The trickster grabbing onto him tightly, his nails digging deeply into Clint’s skin that he feels Loki will mark him.

It takes them some time to unwind from their little game that has ended with both of them laying side by side on the make shift bed of blankets. Clint thinking of it more like a nest. He his lulled to sleep as Loki continues to run his fingers through his sweat slick hair while once again speaking in that tongue he does not know, but it sounds so soothing a story to him. Just listening to Loki’s soft song as he is pulled under by sleep.

Clint comes to the following day, still naked and wrapped in the sheets of Loki’s bed. Having overslept, by the time shown on the small digital clock beside the bed. Sitting up causes his stomach to cramp up and he chokes out in sickness. Feeling hollow and empty inside. Not knowing how many more times he and Loki went at it the night before. He pushes a hand against his throbbing head and untangles him from the bedsheets. Unsteady on his own two legs, he manages to dress himself and leave Loki’s chambers. Stumbling out into the work hall, where everyone is still busy working on the tesseract.

“Nice to see you up and about Barton, you have work to do.” Clint turns his head quickly at the sound of Loki’s voice, seeing the tall Asgardian already dressed in a fine suit and scarf. His staff having transformed down into a cane, which he swings with balanced precision. “Come now, we are to travel to Stuttgart, Germany. We need to find Dr. Heinrich Schofer to recover the iridium the good doctor needs to finish his work with tesseract,” Loki gives an ever so soft smile that has Clint just staring ever so blankly at him. “You told me that was your next victim, that you will need a distraction and an eyeball. I am more than willing to be at your....service,” he whispers lowly, walking over to stand in front of Clint now. A finger coming to rest on his bottom lip. “My little hawk, did you sleep well?”

Clint shakes his head quickly in hopes that will jump start his brain. “Fine..just...fine. Right. Lets get going then.” He finds himself snatching at Loki’s hand, then intertwining their fingers. The two locking gazes for a moment in which words did not have to be spoken, they were transferred. “Well, then we have a lot of work ahead of us.” He drops Loki’s hand before any of the others in the room can come a little suspicious about them. Turning away from Loki with a hidden smile on his lips. He has the trickster to himself, he has the god under his thumb and he wants to keep him there. No more trips to spying on Stark tower and watching for red headed woman.

No, his stop is here, beside his boss. Beside Loki. And this is where he will stay.


End file.
